Germany's Diary
by Pinkie23
Summary: Well I don't want to give too much away, but basically Germany and Italy go to Japan's house and have a bit of fun ;  Germany X Italy  Mature eventually.
1. Chapter 1

Germany's Diary

Dear Diary,

Today Italy and myself were invited to come over to Japan's house for a visit. Italy was over excited as usual and even woke up early for the occasion; why can't he be so enthusiastic about training? He packed, and to be on the safe side I peeked at what he brought, only to be confronted with neatly packed supplies for cooking. Was that really all Italy thought about? I made a few adjustments, adding some clothes, a tooth brush and other essentials he forgot. Sometimes I feel more like a mother than a boyfriend to this man! Anyways, Japan was kind enough to send us a private plane for our travels which made me feel very grateful. Even if Japan wasn't very close to the two of us he always showed such polite manners, or perhaps he didn't want to me to be embarrassed by what Italy may do in public transportation. I'm just hopeful that he doesn't find his way into the cockpit, annoys the captain and gets us killed... But perhaps I'm too harsh, there are reasons I love Italy. Beyond his carelessness and his annoying disobedience he is...

"Germany what are you doing? Don't you want to look outside at the clouds? We're so high up ve~" Italy said, disrupting Germany's writing and peace of mind. Germany sighed and set his diary aside, a slight headache forming in the front of his head.

"Perhaps I wrote too soon," Germany thought as he watched Italy jump from seat to seat within the small plane. A small japanese woman with a food cart emerged from the cabin with an all too unhappy expression on her face.

"Please sir return to your seat, it is not safe to be moving about at this time," the woman said. Italy frowned a little, disappointed that his fun was interrupted but did as he was told. When he was seated back next to Germany he was reminded of the diary.

"Oh Germany! You never told me what you were writing? Were they super secret battle plans that Germany never lets Italy see ve?" Italy asked, bouncing up and down in his seat.

"Nein, and I have reasons for not telling you my battle plans, seeing as you would only find yourself in the arms of an enemy and tell zem everything!" Germany said, and then sighed, calming down, "It's a journal... I keep records of events and important things I wish to remember." Italy's mouth opened wide in a smile.

"Oh I understand! Like a diary," Italy said with realization. Germany blushed, it wasn't like a diary it _was_ a diary, but he wasn't going to admit to that.

"Nein not a diary, a journal," Germany said strictly, not allowing himself to look weak to Italy, or giving him another secret for the Allies to find out. Italy gave this some thought.

"So could I have a journal too? I could write about all the food I ate!" Italy said, daydreaming about the delicious muffins he had for breakfast. This gave Germany a brilliant idea to distract Italy and get some relaxation.

"Ja I have an extra notebook in here, I was going to use it for taking notes on things with Japan, but I can get another one," Germany said, handing a new notebook to Italy.

"Perfetto! I will start writing right away!" Italy said cheerfully. He found a pencil in his pocket with a cute kitten design and admired each feline before setting to work.

Dear diary, I mean notebook!

Hello paper! Can you read this? I am writing in you! Ok! So today has been amazing! After waking up in Germany's bed I made some muffins for breakfast! I made Germany some sausages too! I think that made him super happy :D! Today we are going to Japan's house yay! We get to ride in a plane, we're so high up we're above the clouds! I want to go out and sleep on one of them they look so comfy! But Germany told me I couldn't D: wah! Now I remembered I'm hungry, ok arrivederci for now.

"Germany I'm hungry! Do we land soon? My butt hurts! I want some pasta," Italy said. Germany had to take a deep breath before setting down his novel and turning to Italy.

"We still have an hour, but they serve food on the plane," Germany said, "Oh miss, my friend would like something to eat, please keep in mind he's Italian." Italy smiled up at Germany, happy that he took such good care of him.

"Do you think they have pasta?" Italy asked hopefully, rubbing his stomach to try and sooth his hunger pains.

"I don't know, but if they don't I'll make up for it and give you something even better," Germany said, finding himself to be smiling. How did Italy do that? Even after being ungodly annoying Italy found a way to break through Germany's cold exterior and warm his heart.

"You will give something to me? Something better than pasta ve? What is it Germany, tell me!" Italy demanded. Italy continued his pleading and Germany finally gave in, shutting the man up with a peck on the lips.

"A kiss, I was going to give you a kiss," Germany said, a small blush forming on his cheeks. Although the two had been dating for some time Germany was still shy about physical displays of affection, and in public to be particular. It was rare for Germany to kiss Italy outside their homes.

A faint pink hue grew upon Italy's cheeks and he was speechless for a few moments. He was not expecting Germany to kiss him so his mind had to take time to process what had occurred. His lips tingled with the lingering feeling of Germany's kiss. It amazed him that Germany's lips could deliver such soft kisses and yet during training or after a failed mission would be used so harshly.

"Here's your food sir," the airline attendant said, presenting a plate with cheese, meat, crackers and assorted snacks that you find on a plane. Even though it wasn't pasta Italy thanked the woman and popped a piece of cheese in his mouth. Germany was glad that Italy wasn't complaining about the food selection. He smiled and gave Italy a kiss on the forehead.

"Now behave, I'm going to take a nap. Wake me up when we land," Germany said. Italy nodded, unable to anwser with his mouth filled with food. Germany sighed contently and did his best to get comfortable in his seat, and soon enough he drifted off.


	2. Chapter 2

Germany and Italy slipped down into the steamy water of the hot spring. The atmosphere was foggy from the rising heat making Germany a little dizzy. He rested his head against the rocky formations that surrounded the exterior of the pool. Italy swam over to Germany's side.

"Is Germany ok ve? You look tired," Italy said with a air of concern. "Germany has had so much work to do recently, perhaps he would like a back rub," Italy suggested sweetly. Germany blushed slightly both in his shyness to be touched by his boyfriend and the appreciation of the offer.

"Ja I would like that very much Italy, thank you," Germany said. Germany turned his back to Italy, bracing himself slightly for the Italian's hands. A sigh escaped Germany's lips as two palms were brought to his shoulders and began to gently rub.

"Ja that's nice Italy," Germany said with a content sigh, relaxing more against Italy's hands. Italy continued to give light touches running his fingers from the top of Germany's back to his lower abdomen region.

"Mmm yes right there, harder! Ja just like that," Germany moaned lightly. Germany was getting more and more into the back rub moving his back against Italy's hands when the contact wasn't enough. After a good ten minutes Germany was satisfied with Italy's job and turned around to thank him. Italy was flushed his hands in his lap his eyes darting about awkwardly.

"Italy is something wrong?" Germany asked. Italy shook his head violently, his cheeks turning a deeper shade of pink. "You look as though your about to faint, you've been working too hard let me help you out," Germany said. He took Italy's hand and began to pull him out. Italy instantly pulled his hand out of Germany's, as if he had just been burned.

"Italy stop being silly, I'm taking you back inside," Germany barked. Not wanting an unconscious boyfriend on his hands, Germany simply scooped Italy into his arms and then picked him up. After Italy was removed from the water Germany froze, his eyes fixated bellow Italy's hips, at a fully hard blushed furiously and squirmed in Germany's arms, trying to avoid his stare.

"I'm sorry Germany I didn't mean to... I mean," Italy stammered trying to explain himself. "Germany's noises turned Italy on," Italy said softly, averting his eyes from his boyfriend's. Germany didn't know what to do, it was partially his fault for Italy's predicament but the two of them had never done anything like this before.

"Would... you like me to help you with that," Germany said, his voice wavering, not believing himself for what he was saying. He also felt a slight twitch in his lower regions from the thought of 'helping' Italy.

"Germany wants to help me?" Italy said in an astonished tone. Germany nodded without looking Italy in the eyes. He set Italy down so that he was sitting out of the water, but his legs remained in the pool. Slowly he lowered himself down as well, positioning himself level to Italy's hips. His hands shook nervously bellow the water's surface.

"If Germany doesn't want to he doesn't have to, I mean... If you're not ready," Italy said softly. Germany shook his head, now that he was set on getting Italy off he couldn't back down. He closed his eyes and extended his tongue until he felt flesh and the Italian man gasped. Germany's cheeks flushed even more than before but he didn't pull away.

"Ohh Ger- Germany!" Italy moaned softly. He bucked his hips forward slightly towards Germany's mouth. Germany opened his eyes to see the effects of his actions, only find Italy with a look of ecstasy on his face. This clicked something in Germany's brain and sent him into a deep state of lust.

"Ja Italy you want more?" Germany asked gruffly, taking Italy's cock into his mouth before allowing the man to answer. Italy screamed out and threatened to cum right there. Germany sensed this so he slowed down a little.

"Germany is so intense, I can barely take it," Italy said between breaths. Germany smirked, impressed with the effect he could have, the power he had. He then released Italy's cock and began to work it with his hands; moving his mouth to a perky nipple. The wet sensation on his nipple and the stroking of his cock made Italy smirk delightfully. Germany flicked the pink nub with his tongue, sending a jolt directly to Italy's length.

"Mmmm Germany. So. Good!" Italy said in a haze. Germany left his hands to work on Italy's nipples and returned his head to his prior engagement. Italy trembled and moaned as Germany ran his tongue across the whole length, giving particular attention to the head. Steamy breaths teased Italy's sensitive skin and made him squirm under Germany's touch.

"Please... I need... Release," Italy cried. Germany was only too happy to provide and swallowed the organ whole. The sudden contact and pressure around his cock nearly made Italy cum, and he had to clench his fists to keep himself there. Germany sucked Italy's cock gently at first but soon grew impatient and increased the intensity. Being a virgin Italy couldn't handle such treatment and released himself into Germany's throat with a scream.

"GERMANY," Italy moaned. Germany gagged slightly as Italy's cum filled his mouth, but to avoid the evidence of their actions he swallowed it.

"That was good ja?" Germany said with a smiled. Italy nodded his head a little, his mind far off from the actual conversation.

"Oh! Germany needs a little help no?" Italy asked, eyeing Germany's lower regions. Germany followed Italy's gaze, surprised at how hard he was.

"Oh mien Gott," Germany muttered, he had been so focused that his own pleasure had taken the back seat. Italy adjusted so that he was now level with Germany's member.

"Just close your eyes and relax ve" Italy said. Germany took a deep sigh and closed his eyes, waiting for the sensation he knew was about to come. However, after a little while nothing happened. Germany waited a few more seconds but nothing was happening. Finally, he opened his eyes.

"Oh Germany you're awake. Good timing we're landing!" Italy said excitedly, bouncing in his seat. Germany couldn't quite comprehend what was going on, wasn't he just in the hot springs? But then it hit him.

"It was only a dream? But it felt so real," Germany mumbled. Germany blushed, thinking that his mind had created such a lustful scene, and to top it off his cock was bulging ever so slightly, but enough so to remind him of what he had seen.

"Common Germany let's go! I want to try out the hot springs." It was going to be a long night.


	3. Chapter 3

It was in fact a long and awkward night for Germany. Every time Italy approached him with any sort of affection he tensed up and maneuvered away from it. In turn this made Italy sad and confused, he wondered what was making Germany so distant. Germany slipped away to the restroom to wash up for dinner. He splashed water into his face and stared at his reflection. His bangs had fallen out of place without his notice and he slicked them back up.

"Aw I thought they looked sexy down," Italy giggled from behind. Germany nearly jumped out of his skin and felt like melting away at the same time. He cleared his voice in order to calm himself but he could feel a blush arising.

"Germany what's wrong? You've been avoiding me ever since we got to Japan's house..." Italy said with a small frown. He knew Germany got shy like this sometimes but Japan was their close friend and already knew they were dating.

"I'm just ah... hungry. I've been really hungry. I'm going to go help Japan out... Make sure to wash your hands," Germany said quickly. Italy pouted, hunger was no excuse to deny kisses.

Dinner had gone by without any problems for Germany. He had occupied himself with conversations of battle plans with Japan. Italy was too bored to pay attention so he played around with the set of chopsticks he had.

"Thank you for making such a nice dinner," Germany said politely. Japan nodded with a small smile.

"I am glad that you enjoyed it. Since the two of you had such a long trip I suggest you take a bath before bed," Japan offered. Germany stiffed and instantly turned a bright red.

"That's a wonderful idea! Don't you think so Germany! Common let's go," Italy said excitedly trying to pull Germany with him.

"We need to help Japan clean and stop pulling my arm," Germany said sternly. Italy frowned but let go.

"That is quite alright, I can take care of everything. Go enjoy your bath," Japan said taking his fellow country's dishes.

"You hear that? We can take our baths now," Italy said happily dragging an uncomfortable Germany behind him. They went into the room that Japan had arranged for the two to share. Italy began to calmly strip before Germany. Germany turned away from Italy and waited until he had left to the baths.

"Italy has no shame," Germany mumbled as he stripped himself. Unlike Italy who had thrown his clothes all over the floor, Germany neatly folded his in a pile. Germany held a towel around his waist and peaked out into the bath. It was steamy and he could see an Italy shaped shadow at the far end of the bath.

"Germany is that you?" Italy called.

"Ja but stay over there..." Germany responded. To his relief instead of rushing towards him like the small country normally did, he followed the order. Germany reluctantly shed his towel beside Italy's and lowered himself into the boiling water. He sighed pleasantly and began to relax.

"This is nice..." Germany mumbled, sitting and allowing his stresses to wash away. There were some splashes and then Italy emerged beside Germany.

"The water is so nice and warm," Italy said. Germany only nodded and stared into the mist.

"Germany has had so much work to do recently, perhaps he would like a back rub," Italy suggested sweetly. Germany's stress and embarrassment resurfaced.

"Nien that's alright," Germany said. Italy frowned again and swam closer to Germany.

"What's the matter? We're by ourselves now... You don't mind touches when we're alone," Italy said.

"I just don't feel like it right now," Germany said sternly, he was annoyed that Italy was pressing the matter.

"Ger... Germany? Do you not like my touches anymore... You hate me don't you... You just think I'm annoying and clingy and you hate me," Italy blubbered. He began crying and sniffling. Germany instantly softened. He hadn't meant to be so distant, he had just wanted to avoid the outcome of his dream... or did he?

"Italy I don't hate you and I don't hate your touches... I really enjoy them... a lot," Germany said, finding himself blushing to admitting it. Italy's tears calmed.

"You mean it?" Italy said hopefully.

"Ja Italy, Ich liebe dich. I just... had a weird dream on the plane that has been occupying my mind. I didn't mean to hurt you," Germany said softly. He kissed Italy on the cheek to show he meant it. Italy smiled and affectionately rubbed the spot that Germany had kissed.

"So what was your dream about? Did Britain capture you?" Italy asked. Germany shifted in his spot.

"Nien... It was about you and me... Actually we were in the hot springs just like we are now," Germany confessed. Italy oohed.

"What happened? What happened?" Italy demanded. Germany was flustered and almost wished he hadn't brought up the dream at all.

"Well... We... Um... I gave you... I gave you," Germany mumbled, trying to form the next few words.

"What what what? What did you give me?" Italy persisted.

"A blow job," Germany spilled. Italy's cheeks went pink and he didn't say anything for a few minutes.

"Wow... We haven't done anything like that..." Italy said, stating the obvious because no other words would come.

"Ja... I know," Germany said.

"Did you like it?" Italy asked curiously. Germany blushed.

"I didn't... hate it," Germany said.

"Then you liked it?" Italy pressed. Germany blushed more.

"I suppose so... It did... Turn me on," Germany admitted. Italy blushed and smiled, it was rare for Germany to be so open.

"Well maybe we should..." Italy said, stopping to giggle, "Make your dreams come true". By this point Germany's face, neck and ears were on fire.

"Make... it come true? I mean... Are you ready for that?" Germany said shyly. Italy smiled and took one of Germany's hands into his own.

"Germany ti amo, I want to make you feel good tonight... I've wanted to for a while but I was worried I would shock you with the idea," Italy giggled. Germany stared at Italy with shock, he hadn't realized that his innocent Italy had ever thought about sex before. Although then he remembered that Italy was known for good lovers and it made more sense.

"If.. you're sure that you won't regret anything," Germany said uncertainly. Italy kissed him on the lips.

"I could never regret making my Germany feel good," Italy said. With that they exited the bath and retired to their room.

(Final chapter coming soon! Warning it will be rated M for mature!)


	4. Chapter 4

Italy sprang into bed after throughly drying himself and snuggled into the nice bed that was provided for them. His body was completely exposed showing off his entire body to Germany's eyes. On cue he blushed and averted his eyes getting red and flustered and unsure if he was really ready for all this. Italy sat up and smiled sweetly at his love.

"Come lie next to me Germany ve! We can snuggle and get more comfortable before we do anything more okay?" Italy purposed. Germany was grateful for Italy's understanding.

"Ja that sounds like a good idea," Germany agreed and slid in next to Italy. Blue and brown eyes met and in turn so did two sets of lips. Italy sucked gently on Germany's lower lip making him sigh in content. Although Germany was in charge in training, Italy took control when it came to romance.

"How is my Germany feeling? Are you feeling good ve?" Italy asked in between small kisses. Germany grunted and nodded his head. Italy merely smiled and began to progress. He lowered his lips to Germany's neck and gave it delicate kisses; even still Germany's breath hitched in pleasure and he held on to Italy's back.

"Oh liebing that's good," he mummered. With that Italy started to lick trailed along Germany's neck, starting near his chin and ending at his collar bone which received a long suck. This made Germany moan. For being such a tough military man, Germany's body was completely sensitive to any touch he got from Italy.

"You're enjoying this aren't you?" Italy asked playfully. His mouth continued South in his exploratory mission. The small pink length finally came into contact with an equally as pink nub. An electric spark seared through Germany's body straight to his cock.

"Ohhhhh Gott," Germany moaned loudly. Italy giggled happily at the reaction. His tongue remained fixated on the German's nipple. He licked slowly at first causing both the nipple and Germany's cock to harden. Germany's eyes closed tight as he tried to hold back a particularly loud moan.

"You shouldn't hold back Germany. I want to know how good you're feeling. We should take this towel off too ve?" Italy said in a questioning tone. He motioned towards the towel that was wrapped around Germany's waist which had a clear bulge trying to poke through.

"Ja... You should," Germany said shyly. Italy removed the towel and stared almost in aw at Germany's cock. He had seen it once or twice on accident and a few times in the shower, but never had it looked so massive.

"Oh Germany... You're so big," Italy said in amazement. Germany was about to utter an embarrassed reply but a hot mouth was around his cock and made him moan out loud. Italy had dived right for his target and pumped his mouth up and down around the length. After a few moments he released it to take a breath.

"Germany tastes so good," Italy sighed. He licked Germany's tip over and over causing Germany to squirm and hold tightly to the sheets.

"Italy... I can't... It's too..." Germany tried to hold on, but overwhelmed with feelings of pleasure and the sight of Italy ravishing his cock, Germany came in Italy's face. Luckily the Italian's eyes were closed so none had gotten in them.

"Italy I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you a mess," Germany apologized with hurried embarrassment. He quickly began to wipe down Italy's face with his towel and get rid of the sticky mess.

"Germany it's alright, it was an accident. Did that feel good?" Italy asked happily. Germany's embarrassment washed away.

"Ja... It was very good," Germany said. Italy bounced slightly and clapped his hands together happily.

"Yay yay I did a good job!" Italy cheered. Germany took Italy's hand and pulled him down. Italy blinked and stared at Germany blankly in confusion.

"Now it's my turn... To make you feel good too," Germany said softly. Italy smiled and kissed Germany on the nose.

"Please Germany, make me feel so good," Italy moaned softly. Germany took a deep breath and then looked down at Italy's cock, and this time didn't look away. Although it was smaller than his own, now that it was hard and eager for release the Italian had a impressive looking penis. Germany glided a finger over it, covering the tip of his finger in pre cum.

"Oh Germany so good," Italy sighed, lifting his hips up ever so slightly. Germany wrapped his hand around the length and moved slowly up and down and only applying light pressure. At this Italy bucked his hips up towards the contact.

"Germany... Please! I need... More!" Italy cried in frustration, trying to make the sensation more powerful. Watching Italy's attempts to make everything move faster made Germany instantly hard again.

"Italy... I would like to try something... but only if you felt comfortable with it..." Germany said. Italy looked up at Germany and waited for him to explain.

"I... Would like to enter you," Germany said quickly a small tingle of a blush across his face. Italy blushed too but nodded and smiled.

"That sounds like fun! But you have to promise to be gentle. I'm a virgin remember," Italy said in agreement.

"Ja of course. I would never hurt you mien liebling," Germany said. He instructed Italy to get on all fours and make himself comfortable.

"Now I'm going to start with my fingers so the... Well the 'real' thing won't hurt as much ja? Now tell me if you need me to stop," Germany explained. Italy wiggled his ass in excitement and as a sign that he was ready. The first finger slid in smoothly with lubrication from pre cum. Italy grunted but only from the new sensation, not pain. Germany continued with a second finger, stretched his lover's ass.

"Is everything okay so far?" Germany asked.

"Si, I want Germany's cock now please," Italy said. Germany cleared his throat and removed the two fingers. He alined his hardened cock to Italy's entrance and pushed in.

"Oh oh oh slow," Italy grunted, squinting his eyes slightly in pain. Germany halted his movements, only the tip was inside but enough to make him greedy for more.

"Alright keep going!" Italy said after a few moments and Germany pushed further. Germany was able to completely insert himself without any more complications.

"Italy... This feels so... wunderbar," Germany sighed. Italy's ass squeezed around his cock with intense heat as if it were trying to milk the semen out of his cock.

"Then continue Germany! Just don't forget about your little Italian," Italy said, and Germany almost had. With slow movements he began to slide in and out of Italy's enterance and at the same time and rhythm he pumped Italy's cock. Pre cum slicked both Italy's cock and hole making both movements easier. Germany slid faster and faster the contact of his body to Italy's making a slapping sound. The heat in his stomach continued to pool up and made him feel as if he could explode.

"Germany just a little more... si. Si. SI. GERMANY!" Italy screamed as he came into Germany's hand and splashed his stomach with the white substance. He tightened his ass and Germany came for a second time. He filled Italy's ass with cum and after finishing, fell beside his Italian and removed his cock. The two lie breathing hard and glistening with sweat. Italy turned to Germany and smiled, his eyes drooping in exhaustion.

"Germany did this live up to your dreams?" Italy asked. Germany almost laughed and gave Italy a small kiss on the cheek.

"Ja Italy it did," Germany replied with a smile. He did the best to clean up with the last of his energy and tuck the two into bed. Germany's last waking thoughts were of wether or not they should try it again in the morning or wait for their return home.

The End.

Sorry if it sucked this was my first attempt at such a scene. Comments? Also what should the theme of the next one be? I would like to write more and wanna know what you think. Thanks for reading :)


End file.
